Characters
Recruit-able NPCs Emily Hale A plain looking human orphan, she can be found begging in the Red Light District at the beginning of the game. If you give her food, she will join you. Her quest begins a week after she joins you and is shared with her sister. (Be sure you can spike her drink once you accept her into your mansion) Tisha Hale A human adult, the older sister of Emily. Left the orphanage her sister lives at for better living, although this leaves her with little time to spend with Emily. It's implied that she either sleeps with her bosses or is (at least) a part time prostitute. You'll encounter her progressing through Emily's quests. Chloe A gnome scientist and researcher who lives in Shaliq Village. Her quest starts in the forest and requires the sedation spell. She can be recruited after an option of spiking her antidote, at the cost of a reward spell called Domination. However IF you avoid sabotaging her antidote, it's still possible to obtain her after getting the Domination spell. She will also come with the Grateful trait if you recruit her later. Yris Yris is a female Beastkin cat who can be found in in the tavern in Gorn. Following her quest line will allow you to recruit her. Her quest line costs gold, so be prepared to lose 200 gold on first encounter. Always have a Deterrent Potion brewed after losing that first 200. Cali Nual A half-kin wolf girl who became stranded in Wimborn after escaping from slavers. Obtainable through an event in the market after you become a Journeyman. Her quest line is battle heavy, so be prepared for fighting. Tia A pretty human woman who has a grandfather in Shaliq Village. She is encountered as part of Cali's quest. For those Curious... Beauty I think is 75... ya I did kidnap her to find out...so with beauty potion that makes 95. Bottom line is you could, She is currently unobtainable after this opportunity. Ayneris Is a female elven noble that can be encountered patrolling Amber Road. She is accompanied by many guards and a difficult fight for the under-prepared. Ivran Possibly acquired as part of the main quest depending on choices, Irvan is a dark elf. If you follow the path to recruit him, he will be gender swapped and you will be able to rename him. A very good asset at the current point in the game. No special traits as of now. Maple Maple is a fairy who is employed at the Wimborn Slavers guild. Can be recruited during the "The next step" quest line. Your reputation in Wimborn needs to be fairly high to continue and will require 7000 gold before she is yours. Zoe Zoe is a noble female Beastkin Wolf that may be encountered as part of the main quest in Frostford if your reputation there is high enough. Her quest line will require 500 food and a lot of essences. Melissa Once you've joined the mages guild, she's your primary sponsor, and responsible for your advancement. A former slave, and older than she appears. Appears to be human. She can be obtained at the end of the main quest line, depending on choices. See Walkthrough. Other NPCs Alise Alise is an orange haired Halfkin fox that acts as your guide. Patreon backers can ask her to change costume. Sebastian A man of many connections. Involved in several guild quests, but continues being useful afterwords by allowing you to order specific species of slaves. His services come at a hefty price though. Presumably human. Ayda A dark elf woman who you encounter as part of the main quest in Gorn. Ayda is an alchemist and opens up more options for potions and buying essence. She has a beastkin bunny boy assistant. She will be recruitable as of the next update.(She already is; she stays in your roster in the postgame, even though final summary says otherwise). Hade An unknown man recently appearing around The Empire with hidden intentions. Few authorities around The Order believe he might be a dangerous hostile. Theron Frostford's leader and chieftain of his clan. His high moral standards and combat skills earned him great respect around Frostford. Starting Servant First servant chosen during character creation. In a side quest he/she can gain the dom or sub trait and the grateful trait. In the sidequest you get three questions and three answers to each. The first question appears after the first day, the second after a week and the last after you upgraded your alchemy lab. Depending on your response you gain a dom, sub or neglect point from each response. After the final question you gain a sex scene in the flavor you picked the most and the corresponding trait if you have more than 2 dom/sub points. Some days later you gain the gratefull trait in another sex scene. Category:Characters